Just A School Boy Crush
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: For Dear.Dark.Destiny's 'Can You Write A Romance' Competition. Draco X Madam Rosmerta. Draco has always had a school-boy crush on the older woman, but never did he think anything would ever come of it... Enjoy!


Just A School-Boy Crush

**This is my entry to _DearDark_**_**Destiny's **_**competition, 'Can You Write A Romance?'. My characters were Draco Malfoy and Madam Rosmerta, so it is a tad random. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He'd always thought that it was a just a stupid, school-boy crush. She was older than him, prettier than any woman he had ever met, and possessed a charm than no girl in his own year at Hogwarts could ever hope to themselves obtain. She was far beyond his reach. Or so he thought.

Draco was sat in 'The Three Broomsticks', a small inn situated within the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade, and his hands were cupped around a comforting mug of butterbeer. The winter chill had crept through his skin and as a result he was shivering violently. Although usually flanked by his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, he found himself alone and so had decided to take the opportunity to come and gaze at his secret weakness. Taking another sip from the drink, he allowed his eyes to roam the busy room until he found her. He felt his cheeks warming, but he could not drag his eyes away.

Madam Rosmerta was serving one of the more rowdy customers, who appeared to be attempting to clutch at her skirt that hung prettily against her legs. A surge of anger and jealously raged through Draco, but not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he took a deep breath and stared into his mug. He would never have dared to treat Madam Rosmerta with so much disrespect, and the fact that others did sent a strange protective feeling through him. He wanted to protect her, even though he knew she was old enough to be his mother and was wise to the ways of dealing with patrons that over-stepped their place. But that didn't make him want to protect her any less. She was a beautiful woman, and, being a strong, pure-blood male, it was Draco's place to keep her from any harm.

As he watched, another drunkard stumbled towards her and placed his arm around her waist, which she tried to pry off slowly and tactfully. Unable to control the anger that rose up within him, Draco slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, knocking his stool backwards. The room fell silent as he strode towards Madam Rosmerta and the drunk man, and he stopped just short of the pair. Madam Rosmerta glanced at Draco curiously, but the grumbling man swung himself precariously around to face Draco, a leering glare emanating from his sunken eyes.

"Wh-wha' yeh wan', kid? M' an' Rosie 'ere are tryin' t' 'ave some fun!" His words spewed from his mouth in a drunken slur, and Draco grimaced in disgust.

"Well, maybe Madam Rosmerta does not want to have _fun_ with some drunken fool! I bet you haven't even stopped to consider what she might want!" Draco sneered as the man stared back at him blankly. "Yeah. I didn't think so. Well, I think you should leave her alone."

The man just laughed and turned back to Madam Rosmerta. Draco grew furious. He grabbed the man's arm and turned him back around to face him.

"I said, leave her alone!" With that, he shot a stunning charm from the wand he had whipped out from inside his winter robes at the man, who went flying across the room.

He shoved the wand back inside his robes and turned to Madam Rosmerta, attempting to suppress the blush that was threatening to redden his face. She smiled down at him, surprise and gratitude on her beautiful face. He was about to say something, but his words stuck in his throat. Thankfully, she rescued him from this predicament.

"Thanks a lot, honey! That guy was really giving me grief. It was nice that _someone_ actually bothered to help me. I ought to reward you!" She laughed pleasantly and beckoned for Draco to follow her.

He had a sudden feeling that all his dreams, all his wildest fantasies, were soon to be realised. He followed her silently, his mouth dry and heart pumping. She led him to an empty storeroom, where she reached towards her dress. Her hand was on her top button when Draco called out.

"Wait, stop! I can't do this. I didn't rescue you from that man just so I could earn some…uh…'favours'. Please, don't undress yourself." He glanced down embarrassed, but looked up when Madam Rosmerta laughed.

"I wasn't undressing. I was just reaching into my top to retrieve my purse. I was going to give you a Galleon for your troubles!" She smiled at him warmly, as though flattered that he'd think about following her when he thought she was going to award him in a very different way.

She quickly reached for her purse and gave him the promised coin, before shoving it back into its place. Draco shuffled his feet in humiliation, and looked down at the floor. He looked up suddenly.

"Wait, why did you take me into the storeroom just to give me money?"

She smiled and gestured to a barrel of butterbeer.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if a big, _strong_ man like you could help me carry this to the bar?" Draco grinned at the flattery, and so agreed enthusiastically.

As he bent down to pick up the barrel, he felt something brush up against his back. His whole body stiffened and he straightened up. Madam Rosmerta was pressed up against him, and was breathing heavily into his ear. His neck tingled at the sensation, and he let out a small gasp as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Well, as you're such a handsome young man, I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt….."

Draco smiled shyly. This was some school-boy crush…

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I hope this was okay. It was strange working with them as a couple, but I think (or at least hope) that I've made it sound at least a little bit convincing :/ I know they didn't really get into the actual romance, but I thought it'd be better to leave it ambiguous so that you can make up your own mind up as to what happens next ;P


End file.
